Red
by yana kim
Summary: Salah menduga bahwa Kazekage adalah bawahannya, Karin dengan santainya menjitak kepala merah sang Kage. Fict khusus buat Syalala Lala


**RED**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T

WARNING!

Abal, crackpair dan lain-lain.

Oneshot

SUM:

Salah menduga bahwa Kazekage adalah bawahannya, Karin dengan santainya menjitak kepala merah sang Kage.

Fict khusus buat Syalala Lala

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uzumaki Karin sangat berterimakasih pada Godaime Hokage karena diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Setelah perang dunia berakhir, ia akhirnya punya desa yang akan menjadi rumahnya. Mungkin memang ada campur tangan dari Orochimaru, tapi tetap saja Tsunade yang memutuskan. Kalau sebelumnya ia pernah menjadi tahanan dipenjara Konoha, kali ini ia ditugaskan menjadi penjaga penjara oleh wanita pirang itu.

Karin yang sudah pernah menjadi penjaga penjara milik Orochimaru tentu saja senang dengan tugas ini. Sangat sesuai degan kemampuan deteksi chakra miliknya. Sekarang ia menjadi penjaga penjara dibawah bimbingan Morino Ibiki yang kini dipanggil senpai olehnya. Pekerjaannya pun mendapat pujian dari Ibiki karena Karin melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat rapih melebihi penjaga sebelumnya. Ia rutin mengontrol keadaan para tahanan dan juga keadaan jeruji besi. Bila ada yang mencurigakan ia kan langsung melapor pada Ibiki.

Para tahanan pun sepertinya senang dengan keberadaan Karin. Selain bisa cuci mata—mengingat tidak ada wanita dipenjara itu— melihat wanita cantik dan seksi yang selalu berkeliling, mereka merasa diperhatikan dan lebih dihargai. Kalau mereka bersikap baik dan kooperatif, Karin tak jarang mengajak mereka berbicara sekedar bertanya tentang keadaan dan asal usul mereka. Gadis bersurai merah itu akan marah bila petugas pengantar makanan datang terlambat dan apabila petugas itu memberikan makanan dengan cara yang tidak layak.

Setengah tahun bekerja, Karin kini merasa sangat nyaman dengan pekerjaannya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk dibangkunya sambil menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi bawahannya. Ibiki-senpai bilang, kini mereka akan menggunakan sistem shift sehingga Karin tak harus terus berada didalam penjara ini. Tentu saja Karin sangat senang. Ia tersenyum membayangkan ia bisa berjalan-jalan di desa Konoha. Karena bosan menunggu, ia memainkan puluhan kunci yang digabung menjadi satu dalam sebuah gelang besi. Sambil membayangkan ia kan mempunya bawahan yang akan memanggilnya senpai. Mengingat ia tidak pernah menjadi senior bahkan selalu menjadi orang yang diperintah membuat gadis Uzumaki itu sangat antusias. Gadis berkacamata itu mengeratkan jubahnya. Sangat dingin berada diruang bawahtanah saat bulan Desember seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sesuai perjanjian, pedagang dari Suna diperbolehkan datang ke Konoha namun hanya pada bulan tertentu. Dan tak lupa merekajuga harus membawa surat pengantar darimu setiap kali datang. Siahkan , Gaara." Godaime Hokage sedang berbicara dengan Kazekage Suna yang datang untuk membicarakan perihal perjanjian aliansi Suna-Konoha. Gaara si Kazekage Suna menandatangani serta memberikan capnya pada surat perjanjian yang ada didepannya. Tsunade pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua orang nomor satu didesanya msing-masinh itu saling berjabat tangan.

"Kau akan pulang besok, Gaara?"

"Ya." Sahut Gaara singkat.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Ini sudah masuk jam makan malam." Ujar Tsunade.

"Aku punya permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Dua hari itu ada seorang genin datang padaku. Ia mengatakan padaku kalau ayahnya ada sebagai tahanan di Konoha. Kasusnya adalah penyerangan yang kami lakukan saat ujian chunin beberapa tahun lalu." Terang Gaara.

"Lantas...?"

"Bisakah kau membebaskannya? Aku akan memberikan beberapa keuntungan pada Konoha dalam perjanjian kita dimasa mendatang."

"Akan kurundingkan dengan para tetua."

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Anaknya memberikan sebuah surat untuk kusampaikan padanya."

"Baik. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa ninja untuk mengawalmu."

"Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara memakai tudung jubahnya saat keluar dari gedung Hokage. Udara dimusim dingin malam hari sangat menusuk. Gaara kini tak lagi membawa gentong pasirnya. Hanya sebuah tas kecil yang berisi pasirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia terinspirasi dari Deidara dan tas tanah liatnya yang menurut Gaara keren. Tidak sepertinya yang harus membawa gentong pasir kemana-mana.

Saat ini Gaara dalam perjalanan menuju penjara Konoha. Enam orang ninja mengawalnya ketempat itu. Ingin rasanya mengumpati kaka-kakaknya yang saat ini sedang asyik dengan urusan asmara mereka. Temari dengana si Nara dan Kankuro sedang dengan genjarnya mendekati seorang kunoischi bercepol yang ahli dalan persenjataan ninja.

Sesampainya disana, salah seorang pengawalnya mengetuk besi pintu utama dengan kunainya. Hingga terdengar suara bising dan disusul dengan suara membuka kunci dari dalam. Pintu dengan besi tebal itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis dengan pose menantangnya. Jubah hitam yang tak diikat memperlihatkan bagian depan tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh kemeja ungu yang tak mampu menutupi setengah perut ratanya, serta celana hitam yang hanya sejengkal dari pingangnya. Tangannya terlipat dibawah dada membuat posisinya kian terlihat sensual. Gaara menatap heran pada gadis yang tampak familiar itu.

'Apa dia tidak kedinginan?' batinnya.

"Kau sangat terlambat." Suara Karin berkumandang.

'Eh?' Apa Tsunade mengatakan pada gadis ini kalau ia akan datang?

"Kau dikawal kemari? Jangan-jangan kau ini buta arah. Cepat masuk dan kalian boleh pergi!" perintahnya pada enam orang ninja itu dan menarik lengan Gaara untuk masuk kedalam serta langsung menutup pintu besi itu tanpa menghiraukan para ninja yang sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Didalam ruangan remang-remang itu, Karin berjalan didepan sementara Gaara terdiam ditempatnya. Bingung kalau boleh jujur.

"Hei! Cepat! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

'Bagus' batin Gaara. Sekarang ia akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari gadis merah ini. Tunggu, bukannya rambutnya sendiri juga merah? Kebetulan yang aneh.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gaara mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa jadi menanyakan namanya?

"Aku—"

"Ah. Tidak perlu. Ibiki-senpai nomor satu, aku nomor dua dan otomatis kau si nomor tiga. Jadi akau akan mulai menjelaskan tentang pekerjaanmu."

Pekerjaan? Gaara semakin bingung.

"Nona—"

"Jangan panggil aku nona. Aku ini seniormu, tahu! Panggil aku senpai ok? Karin senpai."'

Karin? Aaa... Gaara akhirnya ingat. Bukankah gadis ini adalah anak buah Orochimaru? Gadis Uzumaki yang mengejar Sasuke. Gadis dengan kemampuan deteksi chakra dan juga bisa menyembuhkan hanya dengan mengigit tubuhnya. Jadi dia sekarang penjaga penjara Konoha?

"Aku jelaskan sambil berjalan. Tugasmu adalah mengawasi para tahanan. Aku yakin kau juga mempunyai kemampuan deteksi chakra. Makanya kau ada disini." Jelas Karin.

"Tahanan disini ditempatkan berdasarkan tingkat kejahatannya. Yang paling parah ada diruang isolasi. Cukup jauh dari sini."

Gaara bisa membaca situasinya. Mungkin gadis ini salah mengira kalau Gaara adalah petugas baru. Namun Gaara tetap mengikuti, ada rasa terhibur saat mendengar ocehan gadis ini yang terdengar sangat bersemangat. Mengingatkannya pada Naruto. Tentu saja, dia kan juga seorang Uzumaki. Wajahnya lumayan juga, batin Gaara.

"Nomor tiga. Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya. Menatap Karin dari balik tudungnya. Gadis itu juga menatapnya. Mereka berhenti disebuah lorong menuju barisan sel penjara.

"Tentu." Jawab Gaara.

"Wah. Kau punya lingkaran hitam dimatamu? Mirip dengan bocah Kazekage itu." Karin tertawa.

"Bocah?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, Kau tidak tahu ya? Kudengar dia baru delapan belas tahun. Lihatlah wajahnya. Kantong matanya itu membuatnya seperti panda. Sangat imut."

"Imut?" Tidak pernah sejarahnya ada yang menyebutnya imut. Imut dan Gaara sangat tidak cocok satu sama lain. Kejam, baru benar. Yang Gaara tahu semua orang yang ditatapnya akan ketakutan. Tapi gadis ini. Sudah menyebutnya bocah, panda dan sekarang imut?

Karin berdeham. "Sudahlah. Kita tidak usah bahas bocah itu." Mereka melanjutkan langkah. Sudah terlihat sel-sel yang terisi oleh tahanan. Sebagian besar dari mereka sudah tertidur.

"Mereka makan tiga kali dalam sehari. Akan ada petugas yang mengantarkan makanan mereka dan juga kita. Tenang saja, makanan kita lebih enak dari mereka." Karin mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Setiap Sabtu mereka akan keluar untuk membersihkan daaerah sekitar penjara dan juga sel mereka sendiri. Mereka keluar tepat setelah sarapan." Gaara tetap diam. Berpikir bagaimana cara menghentikan gadis disampingnya ini.

"Setiap jam 9 dan 3 sore, kau harus berkeliling memeriksa mereka."

PLETAK!

"Aw!"

"Kau mendengarku atau tidak sih, Nomor tiga!"

Sial! Karena tasnya yang dikancing, pasir Gaara sampai tidak bisa keluar. Berani sekali gadis ini menjitak kepala Kazekage. Kesabaran Gaara sudah pada batasnya.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi kau sama sekali tidak menanggapi!"

Gaara memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit karena jitakan dari Karin.

"Kunci, senpai." Ujarnya dengan nada geram yang ditahan. Perempatan sudah muncul didahinya. Ia harus menghentikan gadis ini.

"Benar juga! Kunci!" ujar Karin dengan nada ceria membuat Gaara makin kesal. Karin mengambil kunci yang tergantung dpinggangnya .

"Ini dia! " Karin memberikan kunci pada Gaara.

"Kau bisa lihat nomor yang tertera disetiap kunci itu? Kau tinggal menyesuaikan nomor itu dengan nomor sel. Lihatlah nomor yang ada diatas setiap sel." Terang Karin.

Gaara melihat setiap sel. Ia kemudian berhenti pada sebuah sel kosong dengan nomor lima puluh satu. Ia mencari kunci dengan nomor yang sama. Setelah dapat,ia membuka jeruju besi itu. Karin yang dualangkah didepan berhenti dan melihat anak buahnya yang baru itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Gaara da berdiri didepannya.

"Kau langsung mencobanya ya? Bagaimana bis— hei!"

"Hn." Gaara menarik tangan Karin dan memasukkan gadis itu kedalam sel dan secepat kilat menguncinya kembali. Karin melotot tak percaya.

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan Nomor Tiga?! Kurang ajar keluarkan aku!"

Suara Karin yang menggelegar membuat para tahanan yang ada dilorong itu terbangun dan berdiri dijeruji masing-masing.

"Karin-san!" seru mereka.

"Nomor Tiga! Cepat keluarkan aku! Sialan kau! Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini! Beraninya kau kau melakukan ini. Aku ini seniormu, brengsek! Buka ini sekarang!"

Sret!

Segala makian Karin langsung terhenti saat anak buahnya yang baru itu membuka tudung jubahnya. Karin terkesiap.

Lingkar mata hitam itu...

Rambut merah itu..

Tato kanji itu...

"Ka-kazekage..."

Mata ruby miliknya membulat sempurna. Semua tahanan pun tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Siapa diantara kalian bernama Yuuma Katashi?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang agak keras.

Seorang pria paruh baya mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik jeruji dengan nomor empat puluh.

"Saya, Gaara-sama."

Gaara mendekati pria itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jubahnya.

"Ini dari anakmu. Aku sudah mengajukan pembebasanmu. Kita hanya perlu menunggu."

"Terimakasih, Gaara-sama. Terimakasih."

Gaara kembali ke sel nomor lima puluh satu tempat Karin berada. Gadis bersurai merah itu masih tampak syok.

"Jadi... aku masih bocah, mirip panda dan sangat imut?"

Karin membuang muka. Sial! Seharusnya ia langsung tahu saat melihat pemuda ini dikawal oleh enam orang bahkan sudah menjitak kepala Kazekage. Ya Tuhan...

"Ke-kenapa tidak bilang dari awal?!" ketus Karin.

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara, Karin-senpai..." Gaara mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Menghina, memaki dan meukul kepala Kazekage. Apa hukuman yang pantas untuk itu?"

Karin terdiam.

"Le-lepaskan saya, Kazekage-sama."

"Tidak. Karena sekarang kau adalah tahananku. Akan kubicarakan pada Hokage agar aku bisa membawamu ke Suna."

"A-apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **RedRed Couple!**

 **Hahaha. Ini fict khusus buat Syalala Lala.**

 **Nee-san buat setelah baca post kamu di fb. Tapi baru bisa publish hari ini.**

 **Semoga suka ya, Lala...**


End file.
